


A night to remember

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, alcohol mention, they have a wild fuck that they'll probably not remember lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Gerik invites a male summoner to have a drink with other guys
Relationships: Gerik/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A night to remember

It was a lively night in town, where everybody who was out for a stroll or for something else could enjoy the gentle breeze of the night air.

Down at the town bar, you could find many heroes sharing laughs, battle stories, jokes, whatever they felt up to. The place was some kind of safe haven for the ones that could be there, of course, everybody had a reason to be drinking that night.

For you, it was an invitation from Gerik, who had casually invited you to have a drink with him. _“Hey, summoner. A couple of guys and I and are going out to the town’s bar to have a drink, come with us!”_

Could you deny an invitation from Gerik? No, you couldn’t. Ever since you summoned him you developed a crush on him, but how could anybody blame you for that? Gerik was dreamy, an honest, kind person, very strong as well, always putting the safety of others above anything. It also didn’t help that he was very, very handsome.

You accepted his invitation, trying to be cool about it, but deep down you were very happy that he did so.

Down at the bar, all the boys and some girls had ordered their jars of beer and begun drinking from them instantly. You ordered yours too, although you weren’t drinking as fast as they were. You were surprised by how fast they could drink.

You were sitting next to Gerik on a table with Lloyd, Saber and Barst, telling various war stories and other things that have happened in their lives. The conversation was very lively and fun, and the time passed by quickly as all of you continued drinking beer.

Even as he got drunker as he downed jars of beer, Gerik was as handsome and dreamy as he had been from the very first moment. There was a slight flush on his face, that made his slurried words resonate in your head. The words from the other men had been muted, and it was only anything and everything that Gerik said. All still with that high confidence and that happy tone he has.

You didn’t even care of the time, you ignored how some people started leaving the place after paying their tabs. Little by little, the place started emptying until there was only the occasional alcoholic and your table full of men that kept the conversation alive after hours of beginning.

There was no doubt you would have to pay for a lot, considering how much you and the others had drunk. But it didn’t matter at the moment. You could only focus on the features of that incredibly handsome man. His hair was somewhat slick with sweat from the hot environment, there was a trickle of beer that ran through his lips and toward his chin, where you could see the trimmed green hairs of his beard, leading around his jaw and encircling his face. It defined his face, it made him even more handsome.

Then you could notice that small beer drop rolled further down, getting lost in the small droplets of sweat forming on Gerik’s chest. They rolled so deliciously downward, following the line of his pecs and below. While you couldn’t see them because of his shirt, you were able to notice how the heat made his already tight clothing cling even closer.

Your trance didn’t last long, though, as he suddenly turned to talk to you. “Are you listening, man?”

You snapped back to reality, instantly drinking the rest of your sixth beer to hide the blush intensified by the alcohol in your body, later deciding that everybody was flushed, so there was no need to hide. “No, sorry, I got a little spaced out. What did you say?” You added a smile that must’ve seemed a little exaggerated, but who cared at the time?

Gerik shook his head a little wildly, the effects of the alcohol already manifesting its effects on him. “The guys here want one more beer before we hit the hay, whatcha say, you up for it?”

You set your jar on the table, with a little more force than intended. The alcohol had affected you as well. You weren’t sure if you would remember what you were doing the next day, but at that moment, it didn’t matter, you didn’t want the night to end. “Sure, bring another round.”

Barst, Lloyd and Saber got up, taking all the jars to get filled again. You took notice that you were left alone with Gerik after a little while. He was looking at you, with that cute smile of his. “This been a fine night, doncha think?”

“Yeah.” You giggled, not caring that you were blushing more. “Gerik, you’re pretty handsome.”

Gerik laughed, he tried punching your arm playfully, only he must have been scared of not measuring his strength and knocking you out, so it came as just touching you. “Nah, s’all bad ‘cause of this nasty scar.” He kept smiling, gesturing at the scar that crossed his face.

“Nope, hehehe.” You edged on your seat, smiling at him. “If anything it makes you look hotter. You were always hot, been since I summoned you.” A very, very small part inside you didn’t think it was the best idea to let Gerik know of your crush, but what other choice did you have when you were already doing it?

“Really?” He dragged the word, for emphasis and because of the alcohol. Gerik was swaying a little in his seat. “Heh. Well lookie here, the sssummoner having a crush on me since I appeared? Yeah, right.” He threw his head back.

You would’ve been hypnotized by his neck muscles and his glistening skin, but you had other matters to attend to first. “Is true!” You laughed once, loudly. It resonated in the entire bar, which was now deserted, except for you, Gerik, the others, and the owner, already cleaning some of the used jars. “Don’t know if you have noticed, but you get a different treatment than the other heroes.” You chuckled.

You threw your fist, intending to playfully punch him, but you were the one who couldn’t measure his strength, leading you to hit him hard on the chest. Your body also lost balance, making your upper body to fall on his, your face smacking against his sturdy chest, your nose inhaling his masculine aroma that was somewhat combined with the beer. “Hah, didn’t know you were that into me, summoner.” His strong, manly hands gripped your shoulders to help yourself, although Gerik himself was on the brisk of losing his balance by helping you. “But you really are attracted to me, aren’t you?” He chuckled, patting your shoulder while he continued giving you that handsome smile. “Tell you what, we make it through this last jar of beer and we’ll go somewhere together, whatcha say?”

It had to be the soft slurring of his words or the way he tenderly handled you. Perhaps it was all the alcohol you drank, but you found yourself extremely attracted to Gerik, to the point where you wanted to forget everything and launch yourself over him and make out with him.

However, you held yourself for some more moments, allowing yourself to smile at him. You must’ve looked hilarious with your half-lidded eyes, but you didn’t care. “I can’t wait.” At that point, you turned to the three men walking back with your drinks. “Bring the beers! I’m fucking thirsty!”

The next moments seemed to happen extremely fast, or maybe it was you starting to lose consciousness. The men set the beers on the table, and everybody grabbed theirs, immediately chugging on them. At that precise second, you didn’t think of the fact that drinking that fast while you were drunk would make you throw up. All that was in your mind was your jar on the table as you looked at Gerk drink his. A very small bit of beer escaped his mouth, the liquid ran quickly through the wet line in his face, going to his throat and beyond. His shirt was wet now, clinging to his skin to show off his impressive muscles even more.

At the next moment, you saw that everybody had spilt a little beer, resulting in all of you having wet shirts. They all looked extremely hot, but the one you wanted was actually Gerik. “Let’s pay up, boys.” You said excitedly, standing up too quickly and bringing a fuzziness to your mind.

Once everybody finished their beers, they stood up clumsily and walked clumsily toward the counter, where the bartender and owner looked at each and all of you with a disapproving face, not even the usual alcoholic of the bar had stayed that late. At least you were able to pay, after a good while of fumbling with your pockets.

Outside, you were walking next to Gerik. Your hand brushed against his once, prompting him to stay still. “You all head to the castle, I gotta show him something before we return.” With a wave of his hand, he and you waited until everybody left.

It was quick and precise, how Gerik held your sides and slammed you into the wall of the bar despite his mind and movements being hindered by the alcohol in his system. “I couldn’t wait any longer. that little talk back there had me wondering. I have the hots for you too.” His voice was calm and deep, like a predator looking at its prey before devouring them. “Back of the bar, now.” He said, although he had gripped your arm and pulled you back there.

The kisses began from both parts. They were sloppy yet enjoyable. Tongues danced around wildly, neither battling to go into the other’s mouth, but sweetly savouring the other. One of Gerik’s hands rested on your neck, while the other was squeezing your ass tightly. You were so concentrated on Gerik’s attention that you didn’t know what to do, but eventually, your hands went to his hips when you felt him go closer to you.

Through your cloak and clothes, you could feel the shape of his muscles pressing against your body. Gerik was toned, but you didn’t doubt he’d be due to his line of work. His body felt hard yet tender when you touched hits pecs. His abs where defined, you could map the lines of where one started and the other ended, going down to that v line. His buckle had been undone while he walked to the back of the building and his pants were unbuttoned. You didn’t hesitate for a second before sliding your hand there, finding his member half-thick in the hot confines of his underwear.

Gerik smiled as he kissed you, releasing a small chuckle that filled you with eagerness to please him. “That desperate, are ya?” He suddenly stopped kissing you, and that heat you were feeling everywhere had been gone and replaced by sudden cold. “Let’s remedy that.”

He got rid of your cloak easily, then he turned you and placed both of his hands on your ass. You leaned on the wall, hiding your face with one arm even though nobody could see it. The hands that were on your ass squeezed once, or rather, your butt got caught as Gerik ripped your pants open, but that helped him, as your ass was presented to him in all its glory.

“Damn. Your ass is fine.” Said Gerik, almost with a growl. He had lowered his pants a bit, to let his erection go free. He guided it to your behind with one hand. His hot head brushing against your soon-to-be-ravaged hole. It sent shivers down your spine. It sobered you a little bit, although not enough to ask Gerik to wait until you were somewhere more private. _You wanted him right now._

 _“_ Go in.” You said. No preparation and almost no lubrication other than Gerik coating his dick with his saliva. Did it matter? No, the alcohol would surely help with the pain.

“As you wish.” He said with a smile you couldn’t see. He pushed himself in, bringing a searing sensation that began from your asshole and worked its way to your head. Soon it became a pleasure, raw ecstasy that made you moan louder and louder the more Gerik pushed in.

The world went away. You weren’t at the back of the bar anymore, you weren’t outside, where people could hear you through the night. Right now you were transported to a place you don’t think you could come back from.

The moment you felt Gerik’s hips touch with your ass, you threw your head back, feeling as if your movements had a blurry after-effect. Pleasure was running through your entire body, involuntarily moving it so that your ass met Gerik’s hips halfway. The sounds of your hot sex were dilling into your skull, perhaps in an attempt to make the moaning sound of the man fucking you etched into your mind always.

The pounding Gerik was giving you felt ethereal. You loved that the alcohol was inhibiting your system and intensifying the pleasure. It was a paradise you couldn’t comprehend, but one you lived in on that exact moment. All there was, was Gerik giving you the fucking of your life. Your effort at trying to muffle your sounds failed and by that moment, you and Gerik were moaning like beasts.

There was a perfect moment where you felt your insides explode with Gerik’s seed. He was pumping you full and you felt like there wasn’t any other purpose in your life other than being fucked and filled by the man that was so perfect in your eyes.

Everything was perfect.

You knew when it was over, knew when to try and correct your pose, stand up, even though you certainly couldn’t. Your legs felt like jelly, melting thanks to a searing sun. The alcohol in your system had reached up to a point where the adrenaline lasted and intensified so much, but it also shut off instantly, leaving you to face Gerik before you dropped onto his body.

“Whoah there. Didn’t think you’d be so spent up after that.” He said with a low voice, clumsily moving your body to carry you. “Man, if you’re already beat, imagine me, who actually fucked your ass.” He chuckled, making sure to grab your cloak before he started his walk back home. “Donchu worry ‘bout nothin’, summoner. I’ll make sure you get plenty of rest, you and I both need it.” Even though your eyes were already closed, you could feel that he was smiling at you. “And maybe we can do it once we’re sober.” He said with a hiccup. “Damn, I’ll also make sure we both get some cans in case we throw up. That was one hell of a night.”

The last thing you remembered was the feeling of his warm lips on your forehead.


End file.
